


I hate you. I love you.

by karindalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karindalynn/pseuds/karindalynn
Summary: Emma and Killian are reluctant police partners . She is his handler, and at first she does not know his identity as a fellow police officer.  Shenanigans ensue. Sometimes it really is a fine line between love and hate.  a Captain Swan AU, with a vague story line like "The Departed" but way sillier. A little OCC, like my previous story "The Very Thought of You" as they mess with each other a little bit, first.





	

**EMMA- NOW- The PRESENT**

She hated him from first sight. She knew this to be true as she forced herself to remember this regularly. It was all so very immature. Petty. Beneath her. When it came to him, her behaviour was such that her cheeks would flush with mortification, then rage, and well, something else if she let herself think about it properly, which she wouldn't. Nope. NOPE.

Instead, she was sitting here, 31 years old, supposedly a full grown responsible adult scrawling "I hate Killian Jones" in her police note pad, over and over like a grade schooler. In angry red pen.

So much bad behaviour. So many games. She really really should be ashamed of herself. So should he, for that matter.

But she wasn't, not even a little bit. An then a horrible, no good, terrible idea struck and she actually found herself rubbing her hands with glee, cackling, excited.

Ha! And she began plotting her revenge. Oh how she loathed him, she thought, vibrating with anticipation. Check, you arrogant jerk. She was going to wipe that smirk off his face once and for all.

She was going to take him in, to justice. Damn with the rest of the investigation.

She refused to let herself examine just the hell why she cared so much in the first place.

**KILLIAN- - The PAST.**

He loved her from first sight. Or more accurately, the second their eyes met for the first time. Which as it happened, occurred at the exact same time their bodies collided as well as she slammed into him, and onto the ground.

The lady knew how to make an entrance.

He was fresh off an undercover operation, lounging against the wall of the police station, intermixed to hide his identity with the general criminals waiting to be "processed", when he first saw the first flash of blond hair and green eyes. He was dressed like a biker, head to toe in leather, with black eye liner, a terrible wig, a long scruffy beard several months in the growing, too much jewelry and far too much sass. The outfit had a way of getting him a little excessively into character.

It happened fast. A gun went off from within the station, and suddenly, some random suspect, went running through the office full of half asleep, tired officers, handcuffs on, awkwardly brandishing a weapon, screaming threats out to those might be tempted to stop him.

Then she appeared, at full speed, fearless, charging towards the delinquent, dodging a hasty bullet fired sloppily in her direction. Trying too glare down the villain, who as it happens was dashing towards Killian. Killian, slowly, pulled himself off the wall, looking deliberately bored, so he appeared to pose no threat and suddenly, fast, stepped into it, defeating him with a simple well placed trip. With his gun skittering away with the fall, a random blue whirl of an officer was on the criminal in a moment.

But moving at top speed, she had not had the time to brake herself, slamming into him. Killian had only a second to whirl and raise his hands in defense, catching her, but it was not enough to stop her momentum, and Killian, suddenly distracted by the green of her eyes, paid no more heed to his balance. The force knocked them both down and landing her on top of him, their bodies pressed together from head to toe.

His traitorous body reacted instantly and obviously.

Instantly all he was conscious of was her. He notice and admired it all. The determination and strength in the set of her mouth, the loneliness, vulnerability in her eyes, the press of her body against his.... the fast beat of her heart. She looked into his eyes, stunned from the fall, blinking.

He loved her instantly. It hit him so hard, so fast, it would have knocked him off his feet, if he was not already flat on his back. On instinct, he tightened his arms around her, but old habits die hard, he was literally dressed in full character, and he felt way too vulnerable suddenly and unfortunately out of his mouth he said:

_"Normally I prefer to do more enjoyable activities, with the woman on her back"_

Her eyes narrowed at that.

" _But if you want to be on top, who am I to object"_

Her hand suddenly fisted.

He tried again, not learning from the reaction

" _If you wanted me love, you just had to ask, no need to force yourself on me"_

He could hear her teeth grind together severely unimpressed; She started to try to get up, and rather than help her, instinctively, without thought, he held on, desperate to keep any connection between them.

She kneed him HARD, in the place she clearly believed he was the most vulnerable. The pain in his groin matched the sudden sharp pain in his heart as she freed herself and declared:

_"Keep your hands to yourself, buddy, or I promise, that won't be the first time I knock you on your ass"_

Say something charming, some inner part of him begged as he stumbled to his feet, trying to shake off the pain she just inflicted. Say a compliment, his conscious implored.

" _Tisk, tisk, we just met and you are already talking about my body parts" " I am devishly handsome, don't you think"._ He smirked.

Shit, he thought to himself, slapping himself internally, complimented HER, not yourself. Her eyes narrowed further. Bloody hell. Then he remembered his appearance, with the heavy beard, wig and well, dirty gang look and groaned.

" _Tragically for you, leather clad bikers, with more jewelry than me, are not really my thing."_ Her cheeks were flushed, with well, something.

He seemed unable to stop himself, desperate to keep the conversation, any connection with her going, digging in deeper, tapping his lips raising his eyebrows suggestively. " _Where is my reward for saving the day?"_

 _"The only thing touching those lips mister, is my fist to your face"_ She declared, her fist balling again in preparation.

Killian should have looked contrite, apologized. Instead he continued to miscalculate, stepping forward, into her space. It happened so fast, his reflexes slowed by the heavy beat of his heart, that he blinked and suddenly he was handcuffed, shoved and then secured to the railing behind him.

" _Nobody saves me but me."_ she declared, spinning and walking away, without even a glance back at him.

He sighed, rubbing his free hand across the front of his face, and waited for Captain Nolan to arrive. Or Charming, as he liked to call the Captain, partly for his blond sunny looks, partly because it irritated him. He tried to focus on his job, and push down the crushing regret he felt over how catastrophically terrible his first encounter with his dream girl went. He was in love, and foolishly, he didn't even know her name. He was already planning a shower, shave and a second approach when Charming broke the news.

He was to finally move forward on his assignment, deep undercover with the Gold gang. He had been on the fringes of the gang for two years, preparing to enter them fully without them suspecting he was police. Bidding his time for the go-ahead. For personal reasons, he hated Robert Gold. Gold is what brought him into the police force and into uncover work in the first place. This was finally his big chance to finally get his revenge.

Only Charming would know his true identity, with all information being exchanged through a handler code name "Swan", who would know him only by the code name "Hook", to keep them both safe.

Charming had watched "The Departed" so many times he had fully memorized, and was paranoid, that Gold had his own informant, his very own Matt Damon in the station. Extreme caution was needed to protect Killian as a result. At least Killian got to be the Leonardo DeCaprio in this little drama, although perhaps, he thought, remembering earlier, a little less successful with the ladies....

When asked about what they would tell the rest of the Federal Agents also investigating Gold, Captain Nolan said quoting the movie again _"_ _My theory on the Fed's is that they're like mushrooms, feed 'em shit and keep 'em in the dark"._

People could work together for years without knowing the identity of the other, to keep them out of harm in case of capture of one of them. Some never knew. Despite this, from his new secure phone it took Killian just one text:

HOOK- **You can count on me, to take Gold down keep you safe.**

The reply was almost immediate

SWAN- **Thanks buddy, but I think you mean, you can count on me to keep you safe. Nobody saves me but me.**

He started at the last words, and all he could see was a flash of blond hair and the irritated glint of green eyes.

He could not go anywhere near his handler during this mission. She was going to know all the players in Gold's gang, and given his two years of preparation, will assume the mole was the newest member, which would not be him. So it was only a matter of time until she read a creative faked police file (Charming seriously believed there was a mole) about "Killian Jones" biker, criminal, accused rapist, suspect on murder and general all around villain.

Winning her over would have to wait.

Bloody. Bloody hell.


End file.
